1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the combination hand support and writing instrument holder which functions as a writing aid for those experiencing difficulty in writing by hand, so that words may now be more accurately and legibly written with a controlled and steady writing motion.
2. Prior Art
Various physical infirmities, illnesses, disabilities and/or aging are known to affect the ability of certain individuals to write with a writing instrument. For example, arthritis coupled with advanced age may make it extremely difficult for an older individual to hold or move a writing instrument across a writing paper. In other cases, the writer's hand may shake or be characterized by uncontrollable movements, whereby written words are either illegible or hard to comprehend. In still other cases, the task of writing may be so difficult or arduous that an inordinate amount of time and effort is required to write even a few words.
In each of the aforementioned cases, the writer is faced with the frustration that commonly comes from knowing that one may be unable to accurately and efficiently write a simple letter. Moreover, the writer may become increasingly isolated from his family and friends, since communication by the written word may be virtually impossible.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have available a writing aid which would enable the user to more efficiently and legibly write words with a steady and more evenly controlled writing motion. To this end, the following U.S. Patents provide examples of writing aids which are controlled by the user to better enable him to write words, and the like: No. 2,497,418 issued Feb. 14, 1950; No. 3,972,628 issued Aug. 3, 1976;
However, in none of the above-identified examples is the writing aid adapted to rotate around a pivot surface so that an associated writing instrument may be selectively raised above (or lowered towards) a writing paper when it is desirable to relocate a writing instrument without making extraneous marks on the paper and Without requiring the user to first remove his hand from the writing aid.